Scientific evidence has established that exercise is known to improve and maximize individual health and to constrain the effects of aging. One of the best ways to achieve a work out is to use gymnasiums that contain a set of exercise machines. However, gym equipment is static and requires a user to manually set each function.
In the best case, an individual will work with a personal trainer in order to obtain the benefits of experience and customization of a workout for a particular individual. However, using a personal trainer and a gym with extensive equipment is expensive. Further, while a personal trainer is useful in some cases, each trainer's knowledge varies and the end experience is random regarding achieving the preferred effects of a customized workout.
Problems with Existing Technologies
The problems with manual and static exercise equipment include:                (a) How to organize a workout?        (b) How to develop an active system for consolidating aspects of a workout?        (c) How to develop an integrated system that coordinates with each machine at the gym?        (d) How to integrate computers and communications into an efficient fitness system?        (e) How to integrate and use database management systems into an efficient fitness system?        (f) How to integrate software programming components into an efficient fitness system?        (g) How to offer access to information on-demand before, during and after a workout?        (h) How to track, assess, analyze and model data on an individual workout?        
While there are specific approaches used to address a single aspect of a complete approach to physical fitness, none come close to providing an integrated solution to the problem of optimizing an individual workout. Fitlinxx, for example, offers a computerized tracking system within some specific weight machines to count repetitions. Also, “PT on the Net” provides a simple approach to enable an individual to track an aerobic workout. Pocketgear provides a personal digital assistant application to track elements of an individual workout. Aerobic equipment (e.g., Stairmaster or elliptical equipment) generally uses preset protocols of common exercise routines. Finally, personal trainers use personal digital assistants (PDAs) and apps to manually track client behaviors in a gym with general data such as machine type, weight setting and number of reps.
These prior approaches are generally pre-programmed and simplistic uses of existing machines. However, all of these and similar approaches are passive; they involve manually setting and recording data to obtain parts of a workout. None of these approaches involve a complete, automated and coordinated workout that customizes an individual's fitness, anticipates appropriate corrections and analyzes optimal exercise processes. None of these approaches provides a systematic approach that includes modeling an individual's workout to accommodate preferences. Finally, none of these approaches provides a system for cross-platform performance including gym equipment of different types, a PDA, multiple apps, a computer, a web component and Web database components.